usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
Fantendo RPG: Quest for the Chaos Stars
Fantendo RPG: Quest for the Chaos Stars is an RPG for the Wii, the Nintendo DS, and the Nintendo DSi made by KP Shadow. It is about the Chaos Stars being stolen, and KP Shadow, being the guardian of the Chaos Stars, must retrieve them. He must team up with various allies and enemies in order to retrieve them. Sign up for roles on the talk page. Battle System This game uses the same battle system as Super Mario RPG in the DS and DSi versions, while it uses the style used in Pokemon Battle Revolution in the Wii version. Both versions have top-down racing minigames for some battles and Dragonball Z-style battles with ragdoll physics. For the battles with Ragdoll Physics, you move a cursor using either the stylus or the Wii Remote to move the character, and you attack with different buttons. This fighting style is used to unlock Shadow the Hedgehog. Story The Chaos Stars have been stolen, and KP Shadow, being the gaurdian of the Chaos Stars, must get them back before the world is destroyed, though he can't do it alone. KP Shadow ventures to KP Corrupt's house in the capital of Fantendo, hoping that he can get some help, though in order for KP Corrupt to help KP Shadow, KP Shadow must go on an optional sidequest, so KP Corrupt joining is completely optional, though his Super Form is extremely powerful, so he is reccomended for more difficult bosses. After KP Corrupt joins (officially, he Joins the group, even though he is an optional character), the two set off to reclaim the Chaos Emeralds. After travelling through the Annoyance Forest, they find the Temple of Irritance. After they arrive, a beast known as Anthonnoy (his name is a pun on the name Anthony and the word annoy) challenges KP Shadow and his clone to a battle. After they defeat the beast, KP Shadow and KP Corrupt venture into the Temple of Irritance. Inside they find many challenges, and at the end, they find another miniboss named Hosehead Z (pronounced "Hosehead Zed", because he's Canadian). He is an ice elemental, unlike Anthonnoy, who is a fire elemental. After the Cloner and his Clone defeat Hosehead Z, they enter the Bog of Shadows. While Playing with KP Shadow in the lead, you can simply walk across the bog, while with KP Corrupt in the lead, you must jump from lillypad to lillypad to get to different islands. At the end of the chain of islands, you encounter the Water/Darkness elemental Doomsday Blob. After defeating the Doomsday Blob, the shadow goo that the swampy water is polluted with dissappears. KP Shadow and KP Corrupt obtain the first Chaos Star and leave the swamp to their next destination. To be continued... Party Members *KP Blue: A shapeshifting Human with powerful attacks and a sculpture collection. He's the star of first chapter of the game. *KP Corrupt: KP Shadow's clone. Joins the group and co-stars in the first chapter. *Sooner034: While returning to Fantendo, he crashes into what looks like KP Blue. He challenges KP Shadow to a fight. Meets up with the group and stars in the second chapter *Serras-Kai: While planning to fight against Orange Yoda, KP Shadow throws the proverbial wrench in his plans by fighting against the Troll first. After getting sent flying into Serras-Kai's house, KP Shadow enlists Serras-Kai into the group. Joins the group and stars in the third chapter. *(voulenteer on talk): Joins the group and stars in the fourth chapter. *(voulenteer on talk): Joins the group and stars in the fifth chapter. *(voulenteer on talk): Joins the group and stars in the sixth chapter. *(voulenteer on talk): Joins the group and stars in the seventh chapter. *Shadow the Hedgehog: Shadow the Hedgehog is a guest character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He uses his moves from Sonic Battle. He is optional and and must be battled to get him to join the group. Cannot be battled until the third chapter. Party Member Challenges These are the battles required to get certain party members to join. *Sooner034 vs. KP Blue - Battle KP Blue while playing as Sooner034 and using RPG gameplay. No matter what, Sooner will join the Party. Takes place in Chaper 2 *Serras-Kai vs. Orange Yoda - Beat Orange Yoda in an RPG battle while playing as Serras-Kai, and Serras-Kai will join the party. Takes place in Chaper 3 *Any party member vs. Shadow - Battle Shadow while playing as any party member, and Shadow will join the party. You must battle Shadow using the ragdoll physics battle style. Takes place in Chaper 3, 4, 5, 6, or 7. Overworld Powers These are the special abilities that each character has in the overworld, and when they get them. *KP Blue **Swamp Walk: Lv 1. Lets KP Blue dash across swamps.* **High Jump: Lv 20. Increases KP Blue's Jump height. **Glide: Beginning of Chapter 2. Allows KP Blue to carry another party member for a short distance** **Distraction: Lv 40. Diverts enemies away from the rest of the party.** *KP Corrupt **Corrupt Gaurd: Lv 2. Gaurds the party from enemy attacks. Immobile while using the attacks.* **Corrupt Tornado: Lv 22. Increases jump height. **Shell Dash: Beginning of Chaper 2. Increases speed using Shell Dash ability. Party member in front rides on shell.** **Corrupt Slash: Lv 42. Attacks enemies on overworld *Sooner034 **Flutter Jump: Lv 1. Gains extra distance while jumping. **Spring Jump: Lv 20. Increases jump height. **Egg: Beginning of Chapter 3. Throws egg at enemy to enter battle and cause damage upon entering battle. **Ride: Lv 40. Allows another party member to ride on his back for exra speed.** *Serras-Kai **High Jump: Lv 20. Increases jump height.